Soirée impériale
by YazaBook
Summary: Comme tous les ans est organisé le repas de famille de la famille impériale. Cette année, Cornelia va devoir faire face à de vieux démons, Guilford compte bien ne pas rester sur la touche. De leurs côtés, Darlton et Euphemia comptent bien les pousser à ce qu'ils s'avouent leurs sentiments.


**Titre: Soirée Impériale**

**Genre: Romance & Confort/Souffrance**

**Rating: T**

**Personnages: Gilbert GP. Guilford, Cornelia Li Britannia, Euphemia Li Britannia, Andreas Darlton, Nunally Vi Britannia et d'autres**

**Résumé: Comme tous les ans est organisé le repas de famille de la famille impériale. Cette année, Cornelia va devoir faire face à de vieux démons, Guilford compte bien ne pas rester sur la touche. De leurs côtés, Darlton et Euphemia comptent bien les pousser à ce qu'ils s'avouent leurs sentiments.**

**Disclamer: Code Geass ne m'appartient pas, sinon cela ferait longtemps que Guilford et Cornelia seraient ensembles. T.T**

**Spoiler: Aucun**

**Notes: Lelouch n'est pas Zero**

**Voilà, c'est tout simplement ce qui est sorti de mon esprit ! J'attends vos avis ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Soirée Impériale**

* * *

Aujourd'hui se tenait un évènement important à Pendragon : le fameux repas de famille de la famille royale de Britannia. Tous les princes et princesses, fils et filles de l'empereur Charles Zi Britannia allaient partager un repas, avec pour seule escorte, leurs chevaliers personnels. L'empereur n'était pas présent, ni son actuelle femme, Katherina Di Britannia. D'ailleurs, son fils et sa très jeune fille ne venaient pas, car leurs jeunes âges ne leurs permettait pas de faire face aux premiers enfants de l'empereur. A la fin de la journée, un défilé se ferait devant la population rassemblé devant le palais royal.

Presque tous étaient présents. Cornelia avait fait un effort pour venir, même si elle savait qu'elle allait plus en baver qu'autre chose. A ce repas serait présent les premiers princes et les premières princesses, donc sa sœur aînée, Guenièvre, allait lui faire face. De même, elle espérait que Lelouch et Nunally allaient venir. Elle savait qu'ils étaient très proches de sa petite sœur, Euphemia.

Elle était arrivée à Pendragon dans la matinée, ayant fait le voyage de nuit avec son chevalier personnel, Gilbert G.P. Guilford. Le repas n'était que le lendemain, alors elle partit renouer avec son enfance, en visitant le palais et ses alentours. Euphemia allait arriver dans l'après-midi, elle avait donc un peu de temps avant d'accueillir sa jeune sœur.

La violette partit en direction de l'ancienne demeure de Dame Marianne, inhabitée depuis le drame de sa mort. Elle y avait passé beaucoup de temps et savait à quel point la maison était toujours très chaleureuse, mais aujourd'hui elle n'avait rien de son charme d'antan. Elle semblait froide et abandonnée, cependant, Cornelia avait un sourire assez drôle sur les lèvres ; cette demeure lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs. Guilford était assez surpris de ce sourire, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Ils passèrent la matinée dans les différentes pièces, et déjeunèrent sommairement les quelques provisions du chevalier, emportées en prévision de leur escapade. Le soir tombant, ils retournèrent au palais royal, où ils y retrouvèrent Clovis et Euphemia.

« Cornelia ! »

« Euphy, je vois que tu vas bien. Bonsoir Clovis. »

« Bonsoir ma sœur. »

Les trois, accompagnés de leurs chevaliers personnels, allèrent dans le salon, pour y retrouver Nunally. Les quatre discutèrent un bon moment, échangeant des banalités de leurs voyages respectifs. Clovis racontait comment il avait aménagé la Zone 11, Euphemia contait toutes les expéditions de sa sœur aînée, étant donné qu'elle l'accompagnait souvent pour parfaire son expérience militaire, surtout aux abords de la Zone 11. Même si cet endroit était sous le contrôle de Clovis, c'était Cornelia qui y menait les opérations militaires, étant donné que le blond préférait de loin l'art que la guerre. Cornelia était assise bien au fond de son fauteuil, regardant cette petite scène. Guilford était un peu en retrait, dans un coin sombre de la pièce, pour ne pas importuner les princesses et le prince. Un peu avant que le dîner ne soit annoncé, Cornelia faussa compagnie à ses frères et sœurs, pour remonter dans ses appartements, Guilford sur ses talons.

« Attend moi là, je vais me changer. Tu peux toi aussi changer de vêtement si tu n'es pas à l'aise. »

Sur ses mots, elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Guilford soupira. Cornelia détestait dépendre de quelqu'un, de telle sorte qu'elle avait appris à s'habiller seule, alors que tous les autres membres de la famille royale avaient besoin d'une domestique. Le chevalier prit alors son temps pour observer autour de lui. La chambre de sa princesse était reliée à la sienne par un salon de taille convenable, avec une table basse, une plus grande table, des fauteuils de cuirs rouges très confortables et un bureau en bois de saule. Sa chambre était nettement plus petite que celle de sa supérieure, mais il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Après leur journée, le brun s'accorda un petit changement d'habits, optant pour une simple chemise blanche, ainsi qu'un pantalon de toile noire, sur lesquels il enfila sa veste bordeaux de chevalier. La porte de salle dans laquelle était sa princesse s'ouvrit sur celle-ci, vêtue d'une robe couleur crème, sur laquelle elle mit son éternelle cape blanche de vice-impératrice. La robe était assez longue pour recouvrir ses fines jambes mais elle était légèrement fendue sur le côté, laissant voir une petite partie de ses bottes marron. Son chevalier sourit en la voyant et lui offrit son bras.

« Merci Guilford. Dit-moi, tu as pris d'autres habits, un peu plus... comment dire... un peu plus de fête pour demain ? »

La tête de la princesse était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus drôle, mêlant surprise, humour et indécision. Devant cette moue adorable à son gout, le brun rit doucement, avant de la rassurer.

« Bien sûr, vous aurez la surprise demain. Maintenant, allons-y, ils vont nous attendre. »

« Oh, ne dit-on pas que les meilleurs se font toujours attendre ? »

Le repas commença bien, mais assez vite, les conversations se tournèrent vers le côté politique de la situation, et plus précisément, vers la situation de Cornelia, ce qui la mettait tout de même un peu mal à l'aise. Tous le savaient, elle allait de contrée en contrée, cherchant à affiner son pouvoir et ses relations. En milieu de repas, un membre de la famille royale fit son apparition.

« La première princesse du Saint Empire de Britannia, son altesse Guenièvre De Britannia ! »

La princesse aux cheveux gris entra dans la salle, dégageant une aura pesante. Cornelia se referma sur elle-même, sous le regard bienveillant de Guilford. Guenièvre salua tout le monde, et s'arrêta sur sa sœur.

« Oh Cornelia, cela faisait longtemps que tu n'avais daigné te présenter ici ! Il faut dire qu'après le drame de Dame Marianne, je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu aurais l'audace de te retrouver dans la cour des grands. »

Sa tirade finit, elle s'assit à sa place, en face de Guilford. Cornelia avait arrêté de manger à son entrée dans la pièce, et maintenant, sa main tremblait sous la nappe aussi blanche que la neige. Son chevalier, de plus en plus inquiet de son état, se risqua à passer sa main sur celle tremblante de la princesse. A son contact, elle se tendit d'abord un peu, avant de se détendre légèrement. Le chevalier retira sa main, puis se leva en saluant les importantes têtes assises à sa table.

« Excusez mon audace, mais la princesse Cornelia ne se sent pas bien, nous allons donc prendre congé. »

Il proposa sa main à la violette, qui la saisit sans hésiter. Elle avait maintenant le teint très blanc, ce qui inquiéta également Euphemia. Les autres leurs souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, certains étant sincères, alors que d'autre tel que Guenièvre étaient un peu moqueur.

A peine arrivé dans leurs appartements, la princesse se hâta d'aller dans la salle de bain, oubliant même de fermer la porte derrière elle. Son chevalier, qui demandait à une domestique d'amener de l'eau chaude ainsi qu'une carafe d'eau fraîche, se rua dans la même pièce pour découvrir la seconde princesse agenouillée à même le sol, penché au-dessus des toilettes. Tout en se tenant le ventre, elle régurgita tout son début de repas dans les toilettes, quand elle sentit ses cheveux se soulever doucement et un mouchoir apparaître dans son champ de vision. Elle le saisit en le remerciant d'un gazouillement, puis se nettoya le visage. Elle se redressa ensuite pour faire face à son garde du corps, mais lorsqu'elle vit son expression inquiète, elle enfuit son visage dans son cou. Elle fut secouée de puissants spasmes, tout en sanglotant sur la veste rouge. Il passa une main sur sa taille tout en restant dans les limites de sa position, tandis que son autre main caressait distraitement le dos secouée de la princesse.

« Je ne voulais pas... »

Guilford le savait, elle s'en voulait de ne pas être restée le jour où Dame Marianne lui avait ordonné de partir. Peu dans la famille avaient connaissance d'un des points faibles de Cornelia, mais Guenièvre en avait fait usage. Après s'être calmée, le chevalier la conduisit dans sa chambre, s'autorisant d'entrer dans la pièce personnelle de la princesse. Il la déposa délicatement sur le lit, et sortit en refermant la porte, la laissant ainsi seule pour enlever ses vêtements et porter des vêtements de nuit. Il s'apprêta à toquer à la porte de sa supérieure quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de leur logis. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir, pour voir la cadette de Cornelia, lui demandant d'entrer.

« Dame Euphemia, elle est dans sa chambre. Je vais vous laisser. »

Il ouvrit discrètement la porte de la chambre, et laissa Euphemia y pénétrer dans bruits. Il en profita pour aller dans sa propre chambre déposer sa veste rouge, avant de revenir au salon. Les deux carafes d'eau demandées étaient posées sur la table. Il alla donc préparer le thé de Cornelia. En temps normal, elle préférait boire froid, mais quand elle allait mal, elle demandait souvent de l'eau chaude et un sachet de thé. Guilford avait tout prévu, comme d'amener une trousse contenant quelques sachets de tisanes. Connaissant parfaitement ses gouts, il en sélectionna un puis le plongea dans la tasse d'eau brûlante. Euphemia sortit à ce moment-là.

« Lord Guilford, vous êtes sûrement le plus à même de comprendre ce qui a mis ma sœur dans cet état. Je vous la laisse, donc prenez en soin. Et s'il y a le moindre problème, venez me voir, même en pleine nuit. Si c'est pour Cornelia, je vous pardonnerai. »

Il haussa un sourcil mais s'inclina tout de même devant la princesse. Elle quitta rapidement la pièce, en remarquant qu'il avait déjà préparé un thé pour sa sœur. Elle murmura pour elle-même :

« Je le savais, il la connait presque mieux que moi... »

Il attendit quelques instants avant de s'approcher de la porte qui le séparait de sa princesse.

« Votre Altesse, c'est moi, ai-je la permission d'entrer ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, alors il risqua un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. La princesse était debout devant la grande fenêtre. Elle avait quitté sa robe pour une robe de nuit ainsi qu'un grand gilet dont elle resserrait sans cesse les pans sur sa taille. Guilford savait qu'elle l'avait entendu et son silence était synonyme de « Rentre mais ne va pas te plaindre après que je t'avais demandé. » Il posa la tasse sur la table de nuit et s'approcha de la violette.

« Votre Altesse, avez-vous besoin que quoi que ce soit ? »

Elle secoua négativement la tête. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais sa gorge se serra et aucun son n'en sorti. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter une nouvelle fois aux yeux et son corps se remettre à trembler. « C'est pathétique. » se disait-elle, « Je suis incapable de parler, j'importune mon chevalier et j'inquiète ma sœur. »

« Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher votre Altesse. Ce n'est en rien votre faute, vous avez seulement suivi les ordres. La première princesse de Britannia, Dame Guenièvre a simplement usé de ses paroles pour vous mettre au défi, elle ne le pensait pas vraiment. »

Elle secoua la tête plus énergiquement, et se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Les larmes dévalaient encore une fois ses joues, son regard perdu posé sur lui. Sans se contrôler, il ferma la distance entre eux, la prenant dans ses bras, pendant qu'elle pleurait encore une fois contre son torse.

« Vous n'êtes pas pathétique. Tout le monde sait que les relations que vous entretenez avec Dame Guenièvre ne sont pas les meilleures. D'ailleurs, je serais prêt à parier que votre frère le Prince Odysseus l'a déjà remis gentiment à sa place. Si votre frère Schneizel était là, il aurait tout de suite prit votre défense. Dame Euphemia et Dame Nunally n'approuvent pas non plus les méthodes de la première princesse. Vous n'êtes pas pathétique, et encore moins seule. Votre famille vous soutient, et sinon, je suis là moi. Je suis votre chevalier personnel, faîtes-moi faire ce que vous voulez, mais je ne pourrais pas vous laissez dans un état pareil. »

Petit à petit qu'il lui parlait, son ton s'était adouci, tellement qu'il finit en chuchotant. Elle était à présent calme, mais elle ne lâchait pas le col de sa chemise, mouillé de larmes salées. Elle se décolla un peu de lui, pour le regarder dans les yeux. Son regard inquiet la frappa, à tel point qu'elle sourit légèrement.

« Merci. Merci pour tout Gilbert. »

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom. Il en fut surpris, mais devant le magnifique sourire, il se radoucit. Il baissa ensuite la tête, se disant que la situation était inconvenante pour eux, qu'elle devait le lâcher. Il se souvint ensuite qu'il avait toujours ses mains dans son dos et sur sa taille. Il rougit légèrement à cette pensée, mais ne chercha pas à partir.

Cornelia le regardait longuement. Soudain, des petites rougeurs prirent place sur ses joues. Elle rigola intérieurement, et déposa furtivement ses lèvres contre sa joue. Le laissant surpris, elle sourit encore et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, prenant la tasse entre ses mains glacées. Le chevalier ne bougea pas tout de suite, encore surpris par cet acte, bien qu'il ne regrettait rien. Il s'inclina ensuite en direction de sa princesse, lui demandant la permission de partir, qu'elle accepta à contre cœur.

Le lendemain, Guilford s'affairait déjà quand Cornelia s'éveilla. En fait, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi : toute la nuit, il avait pensé si ce rapide bisou avait une signification particulière ou si elle l'avait simplement remercié de rester à ses côtés. Cornelia, vêtue de sa robe de chambre trouva son chevalier assis à la table, en train de faire des papiers. Elle s'assit non loin de lui, et commença un petit déjeuné sous le regard bienveillant du brun.

« J'ai demandé que l'on porte votre déjeuné, car après les évènements d'hier, j'ai pensé qu'il fallait mieux que vous restiez ici. J'espère avoir bien pensé. »

« C'est parfait merci. »

Elle commença à manger, sans le quitter des yeux. Lorsqu'elle avait fini, elle s'essuya proprement la bouche et alla derrière Guilford. Il n'avait pas fini ses dossiers, et elle n'en revenait pas qu'il en avait quand même amené. Ils étaient comme en congés, mais il continuait de vouloir résoudre les problèmes de leur précédente mission. Elle se plaça dans son dos, et en priant pour que personne ne vienne les déranger, elle posa doucement ses mains sur les épaules contractées du brun. Il tressaillit à son contact, et se détendit peu à peu qu'elle lui massait les épaules.

« Princesse, ce n'est pas une tenue convenable. »

« J'en ai rien à faire, je fais ce que je veux, c'est moi la princesse. »

Il fut plus surpris que ce qu'il n'avait jamais été. Il se leva en poussant la chaise, écartant ainsi la violette, qui avait un petit sourire en coin posé que les lèvres. Elle partit dans sa chambre, tout en lui glissant un petit regard, ceux dont elle avait le secret, pour laisser son pauvre chevalier en plein dilemme avec lui. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à se contenir des fois devant elle, elle le provoquait maintenant. Il était réellement perdu sur ce que voulait Cornelia.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Euphemia se présenta à leur porte, accompagné d'Andreas Darlton, son chevalier par intérim. Pour l'instant, la princesse n'avait aucun chevalier personnel, ce qui n'allait pas pour rassurer Cornelia. Elle avait alors demandé à Darlton, un de ses plus grands chevaliers et aussi ami, de s'occuper de la sécurité de la princesse. Cela n'avait posé aucun problème à aucun des deux, car Euphemia connaissait bien le chevalier et celui-ci admirait sans retenue les deux princesses. Guilford leur ouvrit, et laissa Euphemia avec sa sœur aînée, pour rester avec le blond.

« Cornelia, tu vas mieux ? »

« Oui Euphy, tout va bien. »

Encore inquiète, la plus jeune emmena la violette dans la chambre, pour parler en toute intimité. Les deux chevaliers s'installèrent à la table pour parler de tout un tas de futilités sur la soirée de la veille. Pour la première fois, les chevaliers avaient pu manger à la même table que leurs princes et princesses, sur demande d'Odysseus. C'était la première fois que les deux avaient pu assister et participer au repas avec les princes et princesses.

Dans la chambre, Cornelia avait un peu discuté avec Euphy sur ce qu'elles allaient faire après ce séjour à la Capitale. Malheureusement pour la violette, Euphemia se débrouillait pour ramener un sujet sur le tapis, la relation assez complexe entre Guilford et Cornelia.

« Alors, il s'est passé quoi hier ? »

« Rien. Et ça ne te regarde pas. »

« Oh que si, il faut quand même que je me débrouille avec Schneizel et Clovis pour le futur mariage. Donc si tu as une date en tête, n'hésite pas. »

« Non mais ça va pas !? Tu es devenue folle ma pauvre sœur ! »

« Mais non, fait-moi confiance. Maintenant, dit moi clairement ce qu'il s'est passé hier, sinon je vais demander au principal intéressé. »

Cornelia rougit et se mit à tout lui dire. Eh oui, elle n'avait jamais réussi à mentir à Euphy, ou alors très peu. Cela posait souvent un problème pour les anniversaires surprises, mais d'habitude, Cornelia s'en sortait assez bien. Après une bonne heure à tout raconter, Euphy sortie de la chambre le sourire aux lèvres, suivie de Cornelia, un peu plus gênée, fuyant toujours le regard acier de son chevalier. Darlton suivi la princesse en dehors des appartements de la seconde princesse, lorsque celle-ci se retourna.

« Euphy, si tu dis quoi que ce soit, je te tue ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien avant le mariage ! »

Et elle disparut dans le couloir, laissant une Cornelia aussi rouge que la veste de son chevalier. Il se tourna vers elle, hésitant entre la surprise, l'excitation et la jalousie. La princesse retourna, en colère contre sa sœur, dans la chambre, les joues rouges et gonflées. « Même comme ça elle est adorable, mais j'aimerai quand même bien savoir qui est son futur mari. Ça me concerne aussi, que je sache si je resterai à son service ou pas. » pensait Guilford.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te laisserai pas partir comme ça ; même si je me marrie un jour, tu resteras toujours auprès de moi. Sauf si tu as une famille. »

Il se dit qu'elle lisait dans les pensées, et hocha la tête avant de lui répondre.

« Ne vous en faites pas non plus, je ne risque pas d'avoir une famille. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? Si tu veux plus de temps libre, commence par laisser les papiers au travail, on est en vacances, donc repos. »

« Oh non ce n'est pas ça. La seule personne que j'aime ne le voit pas. »

Cornelia haussa un sourcil, sa colère retombée. Son chevalier ne s'étendait pas beaucoup sur sa vie privée et encore moins sur sa vie sentimentale. Elle soupira et rentra dans la chambre sans plus d'explication. Guilford était encore déconcerté, il ne savait pas comment réagir ; les comportements de la princesse depuis le matin étaient très différents les uns des autres. Il se remit au travail après ses pensées.

La réception avait lieu le soir, où chaque prince et princesse avait le droit d'amener différentes personnes de son choix. Ainsi, beaucoup de nobles et de pot-de-vin assistaient à la soirée. Les membres de la famille impériale allaient faire un court discours en milieu de soirée, et passerait tout le reste du temps à rencontrer, échanger ou partager le repas prévu avec d'autres personnes. Euphemia et Cornelia n'avaient pas convié beaucoup de leurs connaissances, mis à part les Chevaliers de Glaston. Nunally n'avait pas non plus beaucoup de connaissances, étant donné son immobilité aux jambes, et espérait sur cette soirée pour rencontrer d'autres personnes. Clovis, en tant que « Roi de la fête » était sûrement la personne ayant convié le plus de personnes, toujours en compétition avec Guenièvre et Carline. Schneizel n'était pas encore arrivé, et les problèmes de Cornelia ne cessaient pas de croître. Elle était à présent dans sa chambre avec Guilford, à marcher dans tous les coins, se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« Schneizel n'est pas là avant un bon moment, Euphy a réussi à échapper à la surveillance de Lord Darlton, la foule ne cesse de grossir et Clovis a décidé de faire un défilé auquel je dois participer... Ça n'aurait pas pu être pire. »

« Le prince Schneizel arrivera pour le milieu du repas, la princesse Euphemia s'amuse avec la princesse Nunally et Darlton a vite été déconcentré, la foule ne sera pas plus importante que ce qu'elle est maintenant, et si le prince Clovis veut vous faire participer à son défilé, c'est parce que vous êtes la femme la plus belle de l'empire. Vous ne pensez pas qu'il y a autre chose dont vous ne m'avait pas parlé, qui vous met dans un tel état ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard des plus noirs, ignorant royalement son compliment. Elle finit par s'assoir sur son lit, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, fixant la robe qu'elle devrait porter dans quelques dizaines de minutes. Lord Guilford était dans sa chambre en train de se changer, la porte ouverte pour qu'il puisse parler avec la princesse. Il la connaissait tellement bien qu'il pouvait dire tout ce qu'elle allait faire, sans la voir.

« Il n'y a rien. »

Il rigola doucement. Elle était si têtue qu'elle refusait de dévoiler ses faiblesses à quelqu'un qui ne les utiliserait jamais. Il repensa brièvement à Guenièvre et ses manières de mettre Cornelia en difficultés, mais se concentra de nouveau sur la violette. Elle avait maintenant enfilé sa robe, mais elle avait du mal de fermer la boucle de sa robe.

« Guilford, j'ai besoin d'aide s'il te plaît. »

Il arriva précipitamment, ayant peur qu'elle ait fait une bêtise, mais en la voyant dans cette robe qui lui allait si bien, les cheveux rassemblés sur une épaule, laissant l'autre ainsi que toute une partie de son cou découverte. Elle pointa la fermeture dans le dos et posa ensuite son regard sur lui à travers le miroir devant lequel elle se tenait. Il rougit légèrement avant de se diriger vers elle. Rapidement, il attacha la robe sans trop compresser la poitrine de Cornelia, et releva lentement la tête vers elle, la regardant dans le miroir.

« Guilford, j'ai peur d-. »

Ses mains descendues sur les hanches de la violette, le dos contre la chemise du chevalier, il se mit à l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou, avant de se redresser complètement, et lui sourire à travers la surface de verre.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis là. »

Ces mots eurent un effet positif sur elle, car elle oublia sa peur. Un petit sourire de malice se forma sur ses lèvres et elle poussa son chevalier vers la porte, en le remerciant.

« Merci de ton aide, maintenant, si tu as fini de me mater, je vais finir de me préparer. »

Et elle le mit en dehors de la chambre en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Ils descendirent de la chambre quand tous les invités étaient arrivés. Tout le monde arborait de beaux vêtements, en particulier les membres de la famille royale, qui avaient des costumes valant sûrement des millions. Nunally et Euphemia avaient les yeux dans mille directions en même temps, s'extasiant de toutes ces tenues aussi belles les unes que les autres. Des cris d'exclamations leurs parvinrent, et elles se sentirent obligée d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

Cornelia venait d'apparaître, suivie de son fidèle chevalier. Elle portait une simple robe bleue nuit, sur laquelle elle avait encore mit sa cape, cette fois de couleur crème. Deux mèches de ses cheveux étaient roulées et attachées derrière, comme pour former une couronne, et ils paraissaient étrangement plus clair qu'à l'accoutumé, allant vers un violet lavande. Elle avait nouée un ruban assorti à la cape sur ses hanches, et la petite fente sur la fin de la robe laissait passer ses bottines daims. Guilford arborait une chemise crème, sur un pantalon noir. Pour s'assortir à sa princesse, il avait laissé au placard son éternelle veste bordeaux, optant pour le même modèle en bleu nuit, avec une rangée de petits boutons dorés. Tout le monde s'était regroupé devant eux, formant une grande barrière, comme pour les empêcher d'aller plus loin. Guilford aperçut Nunally et Euphemia lui faire un signe de la main puis disparaître.

« Princesse, venez. » Chuchota-t-il.

Elle le suivi parmi les invités, qui ne se rendaient pas compte que celle qu'ils admiraient était en train de partir.

Les deux princesses les amenèrent dans un coin un peu plus calme.

« Merci les filles. »

Cornelia semblait à bout de souffle, malgré la courte distance sur laquelle ils avaient un peu courus. Guilford la redressa en lui glissant un petit sourire.

« Vous allez bien princesse ? »

Elle hocha la tête pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Euphy la regarda comme si elle la détaillait, avant de se souvenir de quelque chose.

« Ah oui, tu en as toujours peur par vrai ? »

« Si tu dis quoi que ce soit, je te tue. »

« Je crois que ça veut dire oui. »

Les trois princesses furent appelées par un majordome, qui leur indiqua que le Prince Schneizel n'arriverait que plus tard en raison de son importante transaction, qui devait être résolue avant la cérémonie.

« Mais qu'est ce qui est plus important que cette cérémonie !? »

« Cornelia, tu ne penses pas que c'est "Qu'est ce qui est plus important que de me laisser seule au milieu de cette foule un jour comme ça !?" qu'il faut que tu dises ? »

La concernée jeta un regard noir à sa sœur. Nunally revint du buffet, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

« Euphy, il y a tellement de bons gâteaux, viens les goûter ! »

« J'arrive tout de suite ! »

Les deux princesses partirent aller se régaler de toutes les bonnes choses préparées à ce repas, laissant Guilford et Cornelia seuls. Cornelia avait repris son action de tout à l'heure, et se mit à faire les cents pas autour de Guilford. Lorsqu'il en eut marre, il arrêta la princesse en se mettant devant elle et posant ses mains sur les fines épaules recouverte de tissus bleu et crème.

« Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe. »

« J'ai... peur de la foule. Je sais, ça à l'air complètement bête, surtout pour une princesse impériale, qui assiste à des représentations depuis qu'elle est petite, mais c'est comme ça. D'habitude, je suis sur une estrade, et je ne suis pas seule, il y a tout le temps Euphy ou Schneizel, mais là ils sont partis s'amuser. Ce qui est normal tu vas me dire, je ne vais pas les saouler avec ça jusqu'à ma mort, mais du coup je me sens un peu seule. Heureusement que tu es là, sinon je serais remonté directement. En plus, cette fois il y a Guenièvre, et je suis prête à parier qu'elle me cherche pour me faire perdre la face encore une fois. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis là et je ne partirais pas. De toute façon, je suis votre chevalier et c'est à vous de donner les ordres. »

Elle lui sourit faiblement, mais ne se détendis pas pour autant. Il décida d'user de ce qu'elle lui avait fait quelques heures auparavant, au risque qu'elle soit encore plus énervée. Il posa alors ses mains sur ses épaule sen se plaçant dans son dos, et lui massa les épaules, exactement comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt dans la journée. Elle s'apprêtait à lui faire remarquer leurs positions sociales et l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient, mais elle savourait bien trop pour ça.

« Maintenant que vous êtes détendue, venez voir votre sœur, qui a sûrement trouvée une bonne compagnie. »

Elle le suivi sans broncher, trop omnibulée par sa main dans la sienne pour voir les regards sur elle. Ils arrivèrent devant Euphemia, en pleine discussion avec Lelouch, Nunally et un autre garçon. Il se présenta à eux comme le meilleur ami de Lelouch.

« Je suis Suzaku Kururugi, ami et protecteur de Nunally et Lelouch. »

« Cornelia Li Britannia, seconde princesse de Britannia. Et voici Lord Guilford, mon chevalier personnel.

Une fois les présentations faites, Euphemia partit continuer son tour du buffet avec Nunally et Suzaku. Cornelia se trouva devant Lelouch.

« Eh, tu n'as pas oublié ? Le service que tu me devais après ta partie d'échec avec Schneizel... »

« Oui je sais, et tu veux que j'aille chercher Schneizel pour que tu ne te retrouves pas seule ? »

« C'est ça. »

« Oui mais si je fais ça il voudra faire une partie avec moi... »

Devant les deux implorants de sa sœur aîné, il se mit en quête du blond. La violette se tourna vers son chevalier.

« Bon, maintenant qu'on est tous les deux, je t'ordonne de rester à mes côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait le discours. »

Il sourit, comme heureux de cet ordre.

« Yes your highness. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire et parti faire un petit tour des festivités, suivie du brun.

La soirée venait de se terminer. Juste après avoir fini le tour des stands, le discours avait fait monter Cornelia sur scène, et elle avait passé presque tout le reste de la journée avec Schneizel et Guilford, bien qu'elle lui ait dit qu'il pouvait partir. Le soir, Schneizel s'était éclipsé assez tôt, laissant Cornelia et Guilford observer le feu d'artifices seuls. Guenièvre n'avait pas embêté Cornelia, pour la simple et bonne raison que Schneizel avait eut vent de l'altercation de la veille, et avait fait remarquer à la première princesse qu'elle n'avait pas à faire ça. De plus, elle avait peur de lui. Maintenant Guilford avait souhaité une bonne nuit à Lelouch, Nunally, Suzaku, Euphemia et Darlton, et il s'apprêtait à remonter avec sa princesse, quand Darlton l'interpella.

« Gil, faut qu'on parle. »

A chaque fois que ça commençait comme ça, Guilford savait qu'il ne pourrait y écharper. Il le lui restait pour seule issue que de l'écouter raconter des sottises.

« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins mais... » Il marqua une pose, vérifiant que personne ne les écoutait. « Il faut que tu te décides par rapport à ta princesse. »

« Ça veut dire quoi ça ? » Ajouta-t-il d'un air méfiant, car il savait très bien de quoi voulait parler son ami.

« Si vous vous aimez ou pas ! Et ne nies pas, je suis pas le seul à voir tous les regards que tu lances à son attention. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas le seul à voir ça, j'ai surpris la discussion de Cornelia et Euphemia, et il se pourrait qu'elle ressente envers toi ce que tu ressens pour elle. »

Il rougit à vitesse grand V. Est-ce que Darlton essayait de l'embrouiller ou disait-il la vérité ?

« Sur ce, j'y vais, bonne nuit ! Enfin, si vous dormez... »

Cette fois-ci, aucune chance pour que les rougeurs sur les joues de Guilford ne disparaisse avant qu'il rentre dans la chambre. Il pouvait toujours attendre dans le couloir, mais Cornelia finirait bien par redescendre en voyant qu'il ne venait pas. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer pour qu'elle ne fasse aucune remarque à ce sujet.

« Guilford, tu as trop chaud ? »

Raté, elle l'a vu.

« Euh non, mais Lord Darlton m'a dit des choses... peu intelligente. »

Un sourire sournois passa sur les lèvres de Cornelia. Elle s'approcha de lui, et embrassa sa joue, au coin des lèvres.

« Peu importe, en tout cas, merci pour ce soir. »

Elle disparut dans sa chambre. Là, c'est sûr, il n'arrivera pas à se coucher avec d'autres pensées que celles qui occupaient son esprits à ce moment. Lentement, il posa sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise de la table, prit un verre d'eau et alla s'assoir confortablement dans le fauteuil. Il ferma les yeux et pensa longuement aux dires de son ami. Est-ce vrai que sa princesse éprouvait quelque chose envers lui ? La seule façon de répondre à cette question était de lui demander directement, mais il ne pouvait faire une chose pareille. Quoi que... Il se leva en posa le verre sur la table et toqua doucement à la porte de sa princesse. « Sa »princesse ? Oui c'est vrai, il était son chevalier, mais il aimerait l'appeler ainsi sous d'autres conditions... Elle lui dit d'entrer, ce qu'il fit. Elle était devant la grande fenêtre baie-vitrée, observant une nouvelle fois la nuit calme et douce. Elle avait quitté sa grande robe pour mettre une fine tunique blanche, sûrement sa tenue de nuit. Lui était toujours en chemise et pantalon de soirée, mais il avait enlevé ses chaussures. La lune éclairait assez la pièce pour qu'ils puissent se dispenser d'allumer la lumière. Il s'approcha doucement, posant une nouvelle fois ses mains sur les épaules de Cornelia, commençant un massage. Elle inclina sa tête sur le côté, savourant toujours plus, en laissant comme ça un côté exposé à la vue de son chevalier, comme le matin même. Il refit excatement la même chose que le matin, mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Il s'arrêta juste avant de lui faire un suçon, et se mit à embrasser tendrement son oreille. Elle se retourna vivement vers lui.

« Guilford ! »

Il rit en la voyant aller vers le miroir pour s'assurer qu'aucune marque n'était trop visible. Elle se tourna vers lui, la colère passagère remplacée par de l'amusement.

« Tu vas voir... »

Elle s'approcha de lui, et une fois assez proche, elle l'embrassa. Au début, il ne réagit pas, mais elle insista, et il passa ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle avait mis ses mains dans ses cheveux, et colla encore plus son corps au sien. Ils finirent par se séparer, et se fixèrent un moment dans les yeux. Finalement, elle se décolla de lui, et alla dans son lit, tapotant la place à côté d'elle. Il lui sourit avant de retourner à sa chambre pour mettre des habits de nuit. Elle était déjà dans les draps quand il arriva, alors il se glissa à côté d'elle sans bruits.

« Ah c'est froid ! »

Elle rigola en se tournant vers lui. Elle avait collé ses pieds froids contre ses jambes sans qu'il ne s'y attende. En la voyant aussi belle, il lui pardonna tout de suite, et l'entoura de ses bras, comme s'il voulait la protéger. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le torse du brun, alors qui posait sa tête sur la sienne, en lui caressant les cheveux. Il lui racontait plein de choses, futiles pour la plus part, enfin, des trucs qui la faisaient rire. Elle se releva à un moment, le visage grave, ce qui l'inquiéta.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle l'embrassa sur la mâchoire, tout en lui souriant.

« Je t'aime. »

Il était surpris, mais l'embrassa tendrement en retour.

« Moi aussi. »

Elle se lova encore plus contre lui, en s'endormant. Il s'endormit quelques instants après, remarquant encore une fois depuis qu'il était à son service à quel point elle était magnifique.

* * *

**Alors, avis ?**


End file.
